Talk:Citadel: Family Matter
Anyone else have their decision not carry over correctly? I advised her against the gene therapy and yet when I move by her she talks about more like I told her to do the first therapy. I rechecked my mass effect one game decision and rechecked to confirm i uploaded the right profile. 06:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Guest :I actually think the trivia is mistaken on that, it seems that you get the same dialogue whether you convinced them to go through or not to go through with the therapy. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Same thing here. Gibbed's Save Editor doesn't have any flag for Family Matter either, so I will correct it. --Armada651 15:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok does the game have a flag for it then? A save editor might have missed that as we also have multiple other save import bugs. Conrad Verner being one of them. Lancer1289 15:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was my first thought too. But seeing as we also have 3 people here including me that have not observed any influence from Mass Effect 1 I think that it is safe to assume that there is no influence. I also vaguely remember hearing the same conversation with a character that never did the assignment. I'm currently playing a new character that has declined the conversation in ME1, so we'll see what sort of conversation I'll get in ME2 then. --Armada651 16:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::And many people have also noticed a lack of influence from the decisions made with Conrad Verner, and we know that's a bug. We know that the game records it correctly, but something happens with the import that makes it a renegade decision. It's more acceptable to believe that there is a flag, but there is a problem with the import. That is what has happened with every other "import decision" bug like this that we've noticed, correctly records, but imports incorrectly. Lancer1289 16:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But the Conrad Verner flags were visible in the save editor, Family Matter has no flag at all. And the person who added the part about the ME1 influence never provided any evidence. http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Citadel%3A_Family_Matter&diff=87233&oldid=86107 --Armada651 16:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe that they played the game and added what they saw and heard. Because that looks legit in terms of how informaiton is added. Just becuase someone doesn't leave an edit summary, doens't mean that the information is incorrect. Legit and incorrect information is added all the time without edut summaries, so just because there isn't one, doesn't mean that it isn't good information. Also don't forget the save editor might have missed a fag or two as it is third party software, don't forget that. Lancer1289 16:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But the reports here are based on 3 player experiences, while that edit seems to be based on just 1. But let's just postpone further discussion until I can confirm it for myself again with my new character. --Armada651 16:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fine however I'm willing to bet the article is correct in this case, but that's me. Also don't modify comments made by other users again, including indents. Lancer1289 16:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) By the way it is weird that Rebekah's last name is Petrovsky, isn't it? Petrovsky is masculine while Petrovskaya is feminine. SkyBon 10:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) "I don't know. Maybe we should ask random people on the street what they think." Dear mother of God, this is hilarious. The awkwardness of the situation and Shepherd's unusual insistence was exactly what was going through my mind during the dialogue in Mass Effect 1. Clearly, it wasn't lost on the developers either. 06:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Take things like this to the forums or a blog post as this isn't remotely what a talk page is for. Lancer1289 06:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC)